


Presumed Dead

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8562073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Alex finds out that the residents of Jorvik believe that Anne is dead.





	

Alex plucked the hat off the snowman in Silverglade Village. Her brother had boasted about how he’d built it, though Louisa had later told her that she’d done most of the work. Neither of them had mentioned this hat, though. It looked familiar. Even smelled familiar.

“It’s in memory of Anne,” said the Councilman. Alex quickly moved the hat away from her nose.

“In memory?” Alex repeated.

“Well, yes. She’s been missing for years so we can now naturally assume…”

“She’s not dead!” said Alex, putting the hat back on the snowman. “I’d know if she was.” And then she stormed out of the village, quickly mounting Tin Can before galloping away to Valedale.

Elizabeth was weeding her garden when Alex came galloping into the village. At the sight of her, Elizabeth stood and brushed her dirty hands on her apron.

“Alex, what is it?” asked Elizabeth. “Is it about Anne?” The tears on her cheeks were a dead giveaway, but Alex nodded anyway.

“They think she’s dead,” said Alex, dismounting. Tin Can pressed his neck into his rider, steadying her.

“I thought they might,” said Elizabeth. 

“But she isn’t, is she?” asked Alex. “I’d know, wouldn’t I?”

“Come inside and I’ll tell you over tea,” said Elizabeth. Alex sniffled and nodded, rubbing her eyes.

Alex calmed down somewhat while Elizabeth made the tea. She stopped crying, at least, though she still sniffled.

“Thanks,” Alex mumbled when Elizabeth returned with the tea.

“I do believe that you would know if Anne was… no longer with us,” said Elizabeth. “Some Soul Riders could sense one another, especially if they were particularly gifted in magic.”

“So it’s just because of that?” asked Alex. “Because we’re both so powerful?”

“The other druids might disagree, but… no,” said Elizabeth, and gave a little smile. “Now, this could just be me being an old romantic at heart, but I think that your relationship with Anne could have added to your ability to sense her.”

“But why has everyone else given up on her?” asked Alex.

“Because they don’t know,” said Elizabeth, reaching across to put a hand on Alex’s. “They don’t know about the existence of other worlds. Sure, they might know about magic because of us druids, but…”

“But that’s just it- even some of the druids don’t believe that she’s in Pandoria,” said Alex. “I heard them talking, even after Lisa outright said that she felt her there.”

“That’s because they don’t believe that anyone could survive in Pandoria for that long,” said Elizabeth. “Nothing has ever been recorded about people who stayed there.”

“Even after Katja came back?” asked Alex. “If she survived, Anne can too.”

“They believe that Katja only survived because Garnok kept her alive. He needs his Generals, after all,” said Elizabeth.

“Lisa felt her, though,” said Alex, needing to remind herself of that fact. “Is that the power thing that you mentioned?”

“Pandoria does amplify powers, so yes,” said Elizabeth.

“Wait… but if it amplifies powers, does that mean that when I go there, I’ll be able to sense her straight away?” asked Alex.

“Probably,” said Elizabeth. “So, you’re planning on going there to rescue her?”

“Yes,” said Alex. “What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn’t? If Mario got hurt or trapped somewhere, you’d go to rescue him, wouldn’t you?”

“Yes,” said Elizabeth. “And that’s actually very likely, knowing him.”

“Exactly,” said Alex. “So I’ll go with the rescue team. When we organise the rescue mission. How’s that coming along, by the way?”

“Oh, you know how it is,” said Elizabeth, rolling her eyes. “There’s always something to hold it back.”

“If we don’t rescue her this year, I’m going to storm Pandoria myself, and damn what they say,” said Alex. “I’m sick of waiting. It’s time for action.”

“I know that I’m supposed to hold you back as your supervisor, but honestly, I won’t hold you back,” said Elizabeth. “We need her. Maybe not as much as you do, but we still need her.”

“I know,” said Alex. She drank her tea, the anger having dried her tears enough for her to swallow.


End file.
